Love Mint
by Capcisum
Summary: First fic! Alfamart awal dari segalanya..ga nyangka, ternyata orang orang dekat mereka terlibat. Gimana jadinya? ada OC!. belum pengalaman bikin summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai..makasih udah klik cerita cap muah! Untuk first fic, cap mau genre nya bad romance, eh romance maksudnya..(ga lucu!). agak aneh mungkin soalnya bikinnya gimanaaaaaaa(panjang amat!) gitu. Ga bakat bikin fic, tapi tetep maksa kayak Duyi (hayo siapa Duyi?). Warning: OOC, OC, abal, gaje, ga penting, dan sebagainya. ya udah, selamat membaca..

**Love Mint**

**Chapter 1 : Mint!**

**Written by : Capcisium**

**Story by : Capcisium**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

"Mamo-nee Ayo kita ke alfamart !(emang di jepang ada alfa gitu? Biarlah)"

"Iya Nao-chan (OC!) sebentar.."

"Mamo-nee kelamaan"

"Ya udah, ayo Naomi"

-Skip Time-

"Mamo-nee, aku ke bagian buah-buahan ya.."

"Iya..hati hati"

Mamori berjalan menuju bagian permen.

"Mana ya.. permen karet mint kesukaanku..ah itu dia!"

Bersamaan dengan terambilnya permen karet itu ada tangan seseorang juga yang mau mengambil permen karet itu.

"Eh?"

"Hoi, awas aku yang mengambil ini duluan"

Mamori cengo ngeliat orang itu, dang a berkedip sekalipun. Merasa kesal tidak ditanggapi, orang itu langsung merebut permen karet mint itu dan berlalu..

"A..apa itu tadi?, perasaan apa?"

Lama Mamori termenung di situ, hingga akhirnya seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Mamo-ne ga apa apa?, dari tadi bengong"

"Eh, Nao-chan, nggak apa apa kok.."

"Ya udah, ayo pulang, udah selese kan?"

"Ya"

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naomi selalu berceloteh tiada henti, tapi lama kelamaan Naomi sadar kakaknya tidak memperhatikannya.

"Mamo-nee.. kakak yakin kakak ga kenapa napa?"

"Eh..oh..i..iya.."

"Bohong!"

"Eh?"

"Ayo cerita ke aku kak..aku kan adikmu.."

"Hah..susah bohongin orang yang mau tau segalanya"

"Hehe.."

"Gini, tadi aku ketemu ama cowok, keren banget.."

"Oh, terus?"

"Perasaan yang aneh"

"Hm? Mungkin kakak jatuh cinta ama orang itu"

"Hah?"

"Hah heh hoh mulu"

"Hmm..mungkin juga iya.."

"Ya..terus, siapa namanya? Kenalan belum?"

.

.

.

"Mamo-nee.."

"AAAHHH! TIDAAKKK!"

"Hei, kenapa sih?"

"Aku lupa nanya namanya, aku kebanyakan cengo tadi"

"Ah..dodol"

"Terus gimana?"

"Ya..ga gimana gimana.."

"Bantuin Naomi.."

"Hah..iya deh, hm..giamana kalo Mamo-nee keAlfamart terus tiap hari, kan deket rumah kita ke Alfa"

"Aaa…Nao-chan makasih banyak , kamu pinter deh.."

"Aku ga pinter, aku jenius"

"Ya..pokoknya gitu lah.."

Besoknya

"Mamo-nee mau kemana?"

"Mau ke Alfa, mau nyari orang yang kemaren"

"Ohh..good luck ya.."

"Hmm"

Alfa

"Mana ya..orang yang kemaren.. "

5 menit kemudian..

"Ah! Itu dia!"

Mamori berlari kea rah orang itu, lalu menyapanya.

"Hai..siapa namamu?"

Orang itu terlihat kaget, gimana nggak, tiba tiba ada orang yang nanyain nama.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Ah, kenalkan aku Anezaki Mamori, salam kenal"

"Oh, aku Hiruma Youichi"

"_Hmm…Hiruma Youichi, akan ku ingat"_

"Hei, kau suka permen karet mint ini juga?"

"Iyalah, kalau ga suka ngapain beli"

"_Uh..orang ini kasar"_

"Hmm..kau punya adik?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Cewek cowok?"

"Aaah..kau cerewet banget sih cewek sialan"

"Ahh..Hei! kau ga boleh manggil aku seenaknya, nama ku Mamori!"

"Emang, aku peduli?"

"Kau kasar!"

"Terus?"

Mamori tidak tahan lagi, lalu matanya mulai terlihat berkaca kaca.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu.."

"…."

"Permisi"

Mamori lalu pergi meninggalkan minimarket itu.

"_Arrgh…apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Membuat cewek menangis seperti itu! Kau bodoh Youichi"_

Hiruma pergi meninggalkan minimarket itu..dan menuju sebuah kafe bertuliskan Black Café.

Black Café

"Hai sudah pulang ?"

"Kau sudah lihat kan?"

"_Kasar seperti biasa"_

"Heh Ayano..buatkan aku kopi pahit"

"Huh..tumben manggil nama..oke akan kubuatkan"

3 menit kemudian

"Nih, kopinya"

"Hmm.."

"Kau kenapa? Ga seperti biasanya, tadi manggil pake namaku, aneh.."

"Aku punya masalah cukup serius?"

"Apa? Dikejar polisi?"

"Bukan, ini soal cewek"

"Hah? Wah wah"

"Diam. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki cewek itu"

"Iyaa..akan kulakukan, siapa namanya?"

"Anezaki Mamori"

"Baik, ga masalah"

"Bagus"

Rumah Anezaki

"BRAAKK!"

"Wey! Biasa aja bisa kali.."

"…"

"Hhh..masalah lagi"

Di kamar

"Mamo-nee..Mamo-nee ga apa apa kan?"

"Ya aku ga apa apa"

"Bohong, suara Mamo-nee bergetar, mau nangis?"

"Ngga..aku ga nangis lihat?"

"Iya deh, percaya. Mamo-nee kenapa?"

"Aku bertemu cowok itu"

"Bagus dong, tapi kenapa Mamo-nee nangis?"

"Dia bersikap kasar padaku"

"Kasar ya? Mungkin memang sifatnya seperti itu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepertiku, Cuma bedanya aku ini cewek, jadi masih ada halus halusnya..kedua, Mamo-nee udah kenal baik aku, jadi kalau aku nyindir Mamo-nee, Mamo-nee ga ngerasa sakit hati"

"Bener juga, Nao-chan pin-"

"Hei"

"Iya, iya, Nao-chan jenius"

"Sekarang, Mamo-nee masih mau cari tahu cowok itu kan?"

"Ya!, tapi aku ga bakat nyelidikin, gimana kalau kamu aja"

"Lha..apa urusannya?"

"Ayolah…"

"Hhh..apes lagi..ya udah, siapa namanya?"

"Hiruma Youichi"

"Ohh.., cukup tau"

"Oke, berjuang ya Naomi.."

"Iya iya, tapi besok aja nyelidikinnya, aku mau nulis fic"

"Iya, makasih Naomi.."

"Iya.."

TBC

Hahaha…sekarang hari apa? Ya! Bener sekarang hari Sabtu (Gaje!). Gimana? Jelek ya? Maaaaaaap (lebe!). Ya udah daripada gaje, mending nge re….view, supaya dapet paha…ayam (salah!) pahala yang bener.

Review please..


	2. Chapter 2

Haaai..ketemu lagi di chapter 2 ya..seneng. Cap lagi marah besar, masa flashdisk Cap dicuri orang coba, Chapter 2 nya ada disitu lagi jadi ketik ulang!, kurang asem tuh orang, pantesan dari masuk ke warnet ampe pulang diliatin terus, taunya ngincer flashdisk ya?. Emosi nih (sabar..). Fuu..ya mau gimana lagi, jangan nyerah! Cap mau nyari orangnya dulu ya, dadah.. Oh ya, terimaksih buat review nya..selamat membaca *abis itu ngedumel sendirian.

**Love Mint**

**Chapter 2: Black Café!**

**Written by: Capcisium**

**Story by: Capcisium**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

"Hoaaahm.."

"Nao-chan, sudah bangun"

"Seperti yang Mamo-nee lihat"

"_Anak ini.."_

Naomi pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyikat giginya. Dan Mamori turun ke bawah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Selesai menggosok gigi, Naomi menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Mereka menikmati sarapan mereka dalam diam, hingga akhirnya Naomi angkat bicara.

"Mamo-nee, aku lagi semangat, jadi, kapan menyelidikinya?"

"Secepatnya"

"Aku berangkat sekarang"

"Ma..maksudku tidak secepat itu"

"Terserah. Aku mau nonton Spongebob"

Naomi menyalakan TV dan menonton acara kesukaanya. Sedang asik asiknya nonton, tiba tiba acara Spongebob dihentikan sebentar.

"_Maaf acara anda kami potong sebentar" _

"Berisik"

"Ada apa Nao?"

"Lihat saja"

"_Haii..datanglah ke Black Café, Café kami menyediakan banyak kue manis dan masih banyak lagi. Untuk anda yang datang minggu ini, kami akan memberikan diskon, dan lagi, jika anda beli 2 kue, gratis minuman untuk anda, jadi jangan pikir lagi, datanglah kesini..kami tunggu. Terimakasih."_

Mata Mamori terbuka lebar melihat iklan itu.

"Emm..Mamo-nee tidak apa apa?"

"Ya.."

"Hufft..iya deh aku belikan, Mamo-nee mau creampuff kan?"

"Aaa! Nao-chan makasih banyak..aku sayang padamu" Mamori memeluk Naomi erat-erat.

"Aku tidak, dan..lepaskan aku Mamo-nee, aku tercekik"

"Maaf"

Naomi memakai sepatunya dan pergi ke Black Café. Ketika Naomi melewati Alfamart dia tersenyum tipis. Naomi tidak memperhatikan jalan, tiba tiba BRAKKK!

"Ah..maaf"

"_Oh, ternyata cewek, kala cowok udah diapain kali"_

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

"Ya, mungkin"

"Hai..perkenalkan aku Hiruma Ayano, kau siapa?"

"Anezaki Naomi, salam kenal. Kakak kita mungkin sudah berkenalan, iya kan Ayano?"

"I..iya. Hmm..Nao-chan, maaf sebelumnya, Aku disuruh kakak menyelidiki kakakmu"

"Ya, aku juga begitu. Mau kerjasama?"

"Tentu. Ada rencana?"

"Belum. Oh, ya aku disuruh kakak beli kue di Black Café"

"Black Café ya? Itu tokoku"

"Kalau itu tokomu, berarti ada..Hiruma Youichi"

"Ya"

"_Bagus, aku akan menyelidikinya. Ternyata mudah sekali mendapatkan Informasi tanpa pakai alat"_

"Ayo Nao, kita pergi"

"Ya"

Mereka berdua pergi ke Café.

KLING KLING

"Selamat da- kenapa kau kembali kesini adik sialan?"

"Hha..jangan begitu You-nii. Aku bawa tamu nih"

"Hai You-nii"

"Apa maumu kesini hah?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku mau beli kue"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sekarang kau tuli ya?"

"Oh ya? Apa aku tuli?"

"Tentu saja"

"Jika aku tuli aku ga akan kerja di toko ini"

"Kau kerja di toko ini ya? Jadi cleaning service ya? kasihan"

"Kau..kalau ga ada keperluan cepat pergi!"

"Aku pelanggan, pelanggan adalah raja"

"Kau raja yang ga nyadar diri"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya"

"CUKUP!"

"…"

"Kalian seperti anak kecil!"

"Dia yang mulai duluan adik sialan"

"Hentikan! Aku ga mau dengar satu kata pun dari kalian sebelum kalian baikan"

"APA!" teriak Hiruma dan Naomi serempak

"Sekarang ayo kalian baikan"

"Dengan setan macam dia? Ga akan!"

"Siapa juga yang mau baikan ama kau, cewek sialan!"

"Ha? Apa? Aku ga dengar"

"Cukup, ayo kalian jabat tangan, atau aku harus menggunakan kekerasan"

Ayano mengeluarkan keris (?) yang langsung membungkam mereka dan mengulurkan tangan mereka. Sambil berbisik, Hiruma dan Naomi berperang (?)

"Awas kau tak akan kuampuni"

"Terserah kau setan, aku tidak peduli"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau aku umumkan bahwa setiap kau ujian, selalu nyontek temanmu?"

"Silakan saja, lagipula itu bukan mencontek, itu 'kerjasama' "

"Kali ini kau bisa lolos, jangan harap lainkali kau bisa lolos lagi"

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

"Nah, kalian udah baikan kan?"

"Ya" ucap Naomi berbohong

"Bagaimana denganmu You-nii?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin ngga"

"Bagus, kuharap jawabannya 'Iya' "

"Aku mau beli kue saja, lalu pulang"

"Baik, kau pesan apa?" Ayano mengambil kertas lalu mencatat pesanan Naomi

"Aku mau 2 creampuff saja"

"Oke, Nao-chan, kau dapat minuman gratis"

"Terimakasih"

"Apa sekarang aku panggil kau cewek gendut sialan? Kau mau makan 2 kue sendirian dan 1 gelas kopi?"

"Tentu tidak, aku akan makan bersama Ma-umph!" " Ayano menutup mulut Naomi

"Ssst..diam, aku punya rencana"

"Dengan Ma? Siapa Ma? nama yang aneh"

"Mama, ya mama" Naomi nyengir

"Kau aneh cewek gendut"

"_Nyebelin banget nih orang, manggil seenaknya"_

"Ya ini pesanannya Nao-chan"

"Ah iya, terimakasih banyak Ayano"

Setelah membayar Naomi pulang ke rumah, sebelum pulang , dia minta nomor hp Ayano.

"Sial! Apa apaan cowok itu, pantes Mamo-nee kemaren keliatan mau nangis. Ah sudahlah, jernihkan pikiranmu Naomi"

Naomi brjalan menuju rumah dengan otak yang terus berpikir, memikirkan recana apa yang akan di lakukan. Tidak terasa, Naomi sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang Naomi, kau lama, ngapain aja?"

"Aku ketemu sama Hiruma Youichi"

"HAH? Terus terus.."

"Dia menyebalkan"

"Eh?"

"Sudah ya, ini kuenya, kutaruh di meja"

Naomi meletakan 2 creampuff di meja, dan mengambil kopinya, dia naik ke lantai 2 dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Dia bilang Hiruma-kun menyebalkan? Aku bingung. Ah, lebih baik aku makan crempuff saja"

Mamori mengambil creampuff nya dan duduk menonton TV. Di kamar sambil menyeruput kopinya, Naomi sms-an dengan Ayano.

"_Ayano, ini aku Naomi, bagaimana rencananya?" _Naomi lalu meng-klik tombol 'send'

Ting!

"Wah ada pesan baru, dari siapa ya? Eh, Naomi? Rencana? Oh ya!"

"_Begini, mudah saja, ini seperti permainan anak keci. Kita ajak kakak kita pergi ke minimarket Alfa, lalu kita ketemu terus kita ngobrol diluar, terus kita tinggalin mereka, selesai" _send!

Pop! (nada yang aneh)

"Weh, udah dibales, apa ya rencananya?" Naomi lalu membaca pesan dari Ayano.

Krieet..suara pintu dibuka, Naomi cepat cepat menyembunyikan hp-nya

"Nao..apa kau baik baik saja? Kau kelihatan aneh"

"Ah, Mamo-nee, hari ini kenapa banyak orang yang bertanya kalau aku bai baik saja?"

"Banyak?"

"_Ups..gawat"_

"Ayo Naomi, maksudmu 'banyak' apa?"

"_Sudahlah, toh aku ga akan menyebutkan nama keluarga Ayano" _

"Ayo Naomi, siapa orang itu?" Mata Mamori berbinar binar menatap Naomi

"Hei hei, memangnya Mamo-nee berharap apa? Aku bertemu dengan teman baru, namanya Ayano"

"Oalah..kirain apa, ya sudah, Naomi, aku mau keluar sebentar. Jaga rumah ya.."

"Ya ya ya"

Blam. terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga, lalu makin lama, suara itu menghilang.

"Fiuh..hampir saja"

Naomi membaca pesan itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Ternyata semudah ini rencananya? Ngapain aku mikir mikir dari tadi?"

Naomi mengetik sms balasan

"_Oke ide bagus, kita ke minimarket Alfa besok, kau datang jam 9:55, sedangkan aku jam 10 tepat, biar ga terlalu mencurigakan, karena kakakmu terlihat sangat pintar. Lalu jika ini tidak berhasil, kita coba cari jalan lain, karena tingkat keberhasilan hanya sekitar 45%, karena banyak faktor yang tidak mendukung" _send!

Ting!

Ayano menyambar hp nya dan membaca pesan Naomi.

"Nao-chan penuh perhitungan, seperti kakak_" _pikir Ayano, lalu Ayano mengetik sms balasan

"_Oke, aku tunggu"_

**TBC**

Kacau ya? Maaf. Gimana ceritanya?. Hmm..menjelang UUB, harus bagi bagi waktu nih, berarti update nya bakalan lama, maap..

Eh kayaknya kakak ama adek beda banget ya..Naomi beda banget ama Mamori, Ayano juga, adeknya jadi ketuker, ah biarinlah, unik (weess).

Review please..


End file.
